diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
List of antagonists in the Die Hard series
This is list of characters or unnamed characters who were antagonists in the Die Hard series. Bold 'stands for major antagonists Die Hard Nakatomi building takeover 'Hans Gruber: The leader of a group of internationally based thugs who took over the Nakatomi Plaza in Los Angeles to steal $640 million in negoiatable bearer bonds locked in the building's vault *'Karl': Hans' right hand man in the group and the brother of Tony who leads the hunt for John McClane in the Nakatomi Building **Tony: Hans' henchman and Karl's brother *'Theo': Hans' technical expert who unlocked the Nakatomi building's vault **Kristoff: Hans' another technical expert who assists Theo on opening the building's vault *Eddie: Hans' henchman who disguises himself as the building's security guard in the lobby *Franco: Hans' henchman who serves as Hans' bodyguard and assists Karl in the hunt for McClane in the building *Fritz: Hans' henchman who serves as Hans' bodyguard and assists Karl to hunt McClane in the building *Heinrich: Hans' explosive expert who is planting C4 explosives on the roof of Nakatomi Building *Marco: Hans' henchman who assists Heinrich on planting C4 charges on the roof of the building *Uli: Hans' henchman who assists Heinrich on placing C4 explosives on the roof of the building *Alexander: Hans' henchman and weapons expert who keeps the hostages in check and launches missiles at the raiding police *James: Hans' henchman who keeps the hostages in check and serves as a loader of Alexander to attack the raiding police Die Hard 2 Dulles Airport seige General Ramon Esperanza: A powerful drug lord and dictator in the fictionous country Val Verde who is imprisoned and being transported to the United States to face trial *'Colonel Stuart': A former U.S. Speical Forces Colonel and the leader of the group of mercenaries who took over Dulles International Airport by hacking to IAD tower's instruments and landing systems to free General Esperanza from justice **Garber: Colonel Stuart's first lieutenant who fuctions as the sub-commander of the operation to free Esperanza from custody **Baker: Stuart's mecenary who killed the church's custodian to take over the church to allow the airport equipment needed to take over Dulles control tower **Thompson: Stuart's mercenary who serves as the systems technical expert for the makeshift airport equipment in the church **Kahn: Stuart's mercenary who destroys the airport's Instrument Landing systems (ILS) lines and escorts Esperanza when he escapes custody **Burke: Stuart's mercenary who set up the conduit box to power up the makeshift airport equipment and helped Kahn destroy the airport's ILS lines below **Oswald Cochrane: Stuart's mercenary who is presumed dead, helped set up the scrambling device in the airport's luggage area to tap into the tower's systems **Miller: Stuart's mercenary who set up the scrambling device in the airport's luggage area to tap into the tower's systems **O'Reilly: Stuart's mercenary who leads a team to the airport's annex skywalk to oversee that the airport's new antenna arrey is blown up **Sheldon: Stuart's mercenary who is in O'Reilly's team in the annex skywalk to make sure the airport's antenna arrey is destroyed **Shockley: Stuart's mercenary whose in O'Reilly's team in the annex skywalk to oversee that the airport's antenna arrey is bombed **Mulkey: Stuart's mercenary who is in O'Reilly's team in the annex skywalk to oversee the the airpart's new antenna arrey is destroyed *'Major Grant': The commander of Blue Light Team who poses as the team sent to take down Colonel Stuart and his men, but in reality, he and his men are in league with Stuart **Grant's group: A number of 11 members of Grant's men who are posing as a team assigned to take down Colonel Stuart, but are really are working for Stuart Die Hard with a Vengeance New York bombings and Federal Reserve heist Simon Gruber: A former East German Special Forces Colonel turned terrorist and brother of late Hans Gruber who is bombing areas of New York City to distract authorites in order to rob gold bullions from the Federal Reserve Bank *Mathias Targo: A contract terrorist who works with Simon to heist the gold bullion in the Federal Reserve Bank *Katya: A mute female terrorist who is helps Simon and others to rob the Federal Reserve Bank *Karl: One of Simon's henchman who poses a security guard for the Federal Reserve Bank at the main lobby *Otto: A German speaking terrorist who killed NYPD detective Ricky Walsh and takes his badge to disguise himself as a police detective *Nils: A terrorist waiting to kill John McClane but was shot along with his partner Klaus *Klaus: A terrorist shot by McClane along with Nils *Ivan: One of Simon's henchman who disguises himself as a policeman during the robbery of Federal Reserve heist *Mischa: *Kurt: *Berndt: *Gunther: *Jurgens: *Dietman: Live Free or Die Hard Cyber-attack at America Thomas Gabriel: A fired DOD lead analyst who leads the group of Internet-based terrorists to systematically shut down the United States *'Mai Linh': Gabriel's sub-commander and lover who has the hackers who unknowningly passed their algorithms killed, lead a team to take over the ultility superstation in West Virginia to shut down power in the Eastern Seaboard **Mai's henchman #1: That henchman accompanied Mai to take over Eastern power hub in West Virgina **Mai's henchman #2: That henchman went with Mai to take over Eastern power hub in West Virgina *Emerson: Gabriel's main henchman who lead the team to take over Woodlawn in order to download the back-up financial data **Russo: Gabriel's henchman who was in Emerson's group to take over Woodlawn, kidnaps Lucy McClane **Gabriel's henchman #5: That henchman was in Emerson's group to take over Woodlawn, killed the expendable hackers, including Casper *'Trey': Gabriel's lead hacker who is the only hacker truly in league with Gabriel **Casper: One of Gabriel's hackers who began downloading data from Woodlawn, helped locate Lucy **Gabriel's hackers: Some of hackers work with Gabriel into transmitting the algorithms in order to shut down The United States *Rand: A French assassin with acrobatic skills who leads the assassination of the hackers who deliver their algorithms unknowningly to Gabriel **Del: Rand's partner as they took out the hackers who passed their algorithms to Gabriel **Rand's assassin #1: One of Rand's partners who was sent to kill the hackers who passed their algorithms **Rand's assassin #2: One of Rand's partners who was assigned to terminate the hackers who passed their algorithms **Rand's assassin #3: One of Rand's partners who was sent to assassinate the hackers who passed their algorithms *Robinson: Gabriel's driver who drove the semi-trailer truck to Woodlawn Category:Antagonists Category:List